At present, photographing technologies are becoming increasingly popular. Many people select to record details of life by photographing and also have an increasingly higher requirement for a photographing effect.
Some devices having a photographing function, such as a camera and a mobile terminal having a camera, improve a photographing effect in an environment with poor light by means of, for example, in-building a flash lamp or disposing a light-compensating lamp beside a camera.
However, because a level of improvement in a photographing effect that is brought about by self adjustment capability of a photographing device is inevitably limited, how to assist to improve a photographing effect by using other methods has been drawing high attention of more and more researchers.